Some Crazy Adventures Chapter 3
by phases.equal.fanfics
Summary: Bakura goes into the woods. Again. This chapter is really suspenseful!


Some Crazy Adventures

Chapter 3

_Hey thanks for the reviews cuz they helped me so now instead of having like 20 stories I'll have 20 chapters! _

Ryou's eyes slowly cracked open as the faded sunlight sifted through the roof of the tent. For a second, he didn't remember where he was, but gathered the incidents of yesterday and realized he was on a camping trip. "Oh yea, I'm the one who offered to sleep in the tent alone," he said softly. "Oh come on Ryou, I'm here aren't I?" smirked the evil voice in his head. "Oh sod off, Bakura, lest you forget what state you were in last night?" he smiled.

"Ryou! You knew that it scared you too!" said Bakura, blushing angrily.

He snickered and got himself presentable to go outside and meet his-

"Ryou! Are you up yet?" yelled Joey right outside his tent.

"Yes, thank you, I'll be coming out now!"

Ryou stepped out into the sunshine, seeing everyone else at the campfire circle. What a pleasant day, he thought.

Everyone had breakfast and soon went off to do some activities a few miles away, at a river. Ryou was having fun and enjoying himself and Bakura rarely interfered with his mind. The weather was absolutely perfect, but as one secret hidden talent of the gay-dar was that it could detect the forecast (strange, right?). It read that there would be thunderstorms around 8 that night, so they all decided that they would head back to their campsite at 5 and make sure dinner was eaten by 7.

"Crap you guys, it's 6:20! We have to get back to the campsite NOW!" yelled Yugi. They had been having too much fun jumping into the lake and finding ways to push in the ones who didn't want to, like Ryou. As always, this sort of behavior brought out Bakura.

"Wonderful, now I'm soaking wet, and it won't even make a difference if it starts raining," Bakura grumbled. He had been getting bored in his little soul room because he hadn't gotten any chances to get out.

The gang gathered up all of their stuff and hurriedly rushed back towards their camp, already exhausted. While they were running, a dark creeping sea of clouds began to cover the sky, sending ominous threats about the oncoming rain. When they finally got to the camp, everyone scattered around trying to get everything valuable underneath shelter before the rain came.

"Ry- erm, Bakura! Can you get some more firewood from the woods really quickly? We need some dry wood if we ever want to start another fire again!" yelled Tristan, trying to get some of the half burnt wood under the sheet of tarp tied to the trees, a few feet off the ground to protect the vital things. Deciding whether or not to go, he finally yelled "Fine!" and ran off towards the woods, forgetting what had happened there last time.

"Wow, why am I doing something helpful?" he said to himself, as he ran in the very same direction as last time, remembering there was a fallen tree near where he stopped that seemed like it had several pieces of wood and limbs around it.

He was almost there when he felt a drop of water on his face. Uh oh. Suddenly it was pouring and once again he was soaking wet. Even better, he could hardly see a thing because the darkness of the storm mixed with the oncoming night made it especially dim. He frantically searched around for decent enough pieces of wood.

"Wait a minute, why am I even doing this? Screw this!" he said and turned around to run back.

A dark figure was walking towards him.

Bakura froze. Every muscle in his body had died and all he could do was watch as the shadow came closer, closer. He could hardly see anything, let alone this figure's face, which made it a hell of a lot scarier.

Finally, when the figure was only 10 feet away, he finally broke free from his trance and started sprinting away. He blindly ran, now knowing which direction he was going in nor did he care, he just needed to get AWAY. The rain was shooting into his face, making it very hard to keep his eyes open.

He couldn't look back, he didn't want to know what was behind him. But he did.

The shadow was running full speed towards him and was only a few feet behind.

God, now I know what Marble Hornets must have felt like," Bakura thought. He had to go faster! What would happen if the shadow caught up to him!

"Must…run…FASTER!" Bakura yelled at himself.

He was fully sprinting now, but he was panting and getting tired. He was running down a hill which was to his advantage, but he didn't know if there was a creek at the bottom and if it would make him stop. He warily turned around once more to see if the figure was still running. But before he could see anything, his foot slipped and he tumbled down the rest of the hill.

At the bottom he hit his head on something hard, and he managed to get a final glance at the shadow before he blacked out.


End file.
